


She's Perfect; I'm Not.

by thelastcenturionismylove



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Funny, High School, Love, Minor Self-esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastcenturionismylove/pseuds/thelastcenturionismylove





	She's Perfect; I'm Not.

I wonder what she did to make me feel this way. Maybe it's her smile, or her perfume, or maybe as Anthony puts it, "her rocking tits". I don't know really how to explain it but I'm in hopelessly love with another girl. And although she'll probably never love me back, just like how Amanda, Danielle, or Christy never did, at least I can live in my fantasy world where we are together and happy and she feels the same way. Nothing can strip me away from that, and for now, it's good enough.

I suppose I should explain who this mystery girl is. Her name is Melanie. She's in my literature class and we have lunch together. Well, not really together. She doesn't sit with me or anything. She eats with her friend group and I eat with mine. But I do sometimes watch her from my table. Which sounds creepy, but it's not, I promise. I mean, once Anthony stole a girl's bra and actually wore it. He sent me a picture and everything. I even remember the caption. "Like what you see? xx Kalel". Sure, it was funny as hell, but come on, if you're going to call anything creepy, that would be it. Funny story though. They're a couple now. Practically inseparable. It's almost infuriating. Kalel thinks I'm just jealous and upset because I'm single. She offered to hook me up with one of her slutty friends, but I turned her down. I hope Melanie realizes the sacrifices I'm making for her.

Anyway, I guess I started developing my feelings for this girl about two and a half months ago. Our teacher assigned everyone a paper on Huck Finn, and we had to write it with one other person in the class. I smiled over at Anthony, but then, since this teacher is the devil (and I'm, like, 99.99% certain of this), she waited to tell us that she would be picking our partners. And when she did get around to telling us, she grinned at the disappointing moans that were filling up pockets of the classroom. I swear, this woman feeds on our pain. However, I guess I kind of owe her one because that's how I finally got around to talking to the most perfect girl on the planet. Maybe I owe her two, since that girl sits right next to me.

"Hey."  
"Hi."  
(This isn't as romantic as I thought...)  
"So, what do you think the thesis of our paper should be?" I asked.  
"The motto of high school."  
"Er.. and what's that?"  
"Society blows."  
(Ah, much better)  
I laughed, of course. Seriously, can you believe how amazing she is? Neither can I. I still don't understand why we only got a C on that paper. It was fucking genius. Although, this just proves my point. Mrs. Christiansen is really is Satan himself.. or herself. I don't know. My teacher doesn't really have boobs and her voice is kind of guttural. It kind of sounds like one of those chronic smoker's, you know, like those guys they have on T.V. ads who always have black holes in the middle of their throats. Yeah.. her class is torture. The only reason I'm passing is to trick Melanie into thinking I'm smart. It's a stupid plan, I know, but it's not like I can woo her with my invisible muscles or even my nonexistent Ferrari. Girls don't fall for things like that.

After the project, Melanie and I kind of stopped talking. I was bummed out about that. Anthony told me to hang in there. Kalel just rolled her eyes. It was like that for a week or so. Me moping around, Anthony having my back, Kalel.. doing Kalel things. To be honest, I think she doesn't like me. Neither does the entire girl populace really, but I swear, you should see some of the looks she gives me. They are just full of a hatred that has been burnt to a crisp by pure fire and evilness...ness. She makes Anthony happy though. That makes her alright in my book. Anyway, after that first week, Mrs. Christiansen assigned a new project. This time we got to pick our partners. I signaled Anthony but he shook his head and then pointed at Melanie. Looked like she didn't have any friends in this class.

"Um, hey, Melanie."  
"Yeah?"  
"D-do you want to be my partner or something? I mean, for the project, I'm not, like, asking you out or anything. That'd be weird." Smooth moves, Ian. Smooth. moves.  
"Sure. Thanks." Man, not only is she funny, but she's nice and polite and everything she says is adorable, and God, if you don't love her, you're crazy, and if you do, hey, back off, pal, this is my love story.

The project was dumb, but we made it fun. We drew silly pictures on our poster. It was on the Scarlet Letter, so I drew Hester Prynne in a skimpish outfit luring in.. well, I wouldn't want to spoil the book for you, but let's just say I saw it fucking coming. Melanie had lots of glitter so she made a beautiful scarlet "A" and I realized how artistic she was. I asked her if she took any art classes and she happily said that she did. Apparently, she draws, paints and is really good at photography. I don't think there is another way to spell perfect. I jokingly said I could be one of her models, and she said that if she ever needed a new portfolio, she would call me up. I pray to God every night that she won't need a new one.

When we presented our work to our classmates, they actually liked it. I'm not very popular, so the sudden adulation was very shocking at first, but I was really glad. We got an A on this one, and Melanie said she couldn't have done it without "Ho Hester" or her spectacular artist. I was getting a lot of attention during that time, but those words were the only ones I actually really cared about. They made me happy in a way I didn't think was possible for a dork like me. Sadly, that good feeling left my life as quickly as it entered it, and now here I am, still crushing on a girl that doesn't even talk to me anymore.

I'm sitting at the lunch table again, glancing over at Melanie, when Anthony puts his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, what's up?"  
I mumble, "Nothing, man. Just some feeling some textbook example heart-break."  
Anthony looks over at Melanie's table. "You still into her?"  
"I think I'll always be."  
"Maybe you should ask her to prom then. It sucks seeing you like this."  
I shook my head. "Melanie wouldn't want that."  
I throw my lunch away and carry on with the rest of the day.

When I go home, I start my literature homework. "If you could change one thing about society, what would it be?" I write:

I wish I could make it so society wasn't so judgmental. I wish that people could see a man's worth based on their character and not their looks. I wish that beautiful woman could marry an ugly man, and that the world would look at that and only see a love between one human being and another. I wish that girls didn't feel like that they have to be stick figures, or that guys feel like that they have to look like body builders. I wish we could all be on the same level and that we could all respect each other for who we are instead of who we appear to be.

I erase, and rewrite a complete different paragraph. I'm going to get a decent grade anyways, so I shouldn't care, but I actually do, and it bothers me.

I finish the assignment and lay down on my bed. Then, my phone goes off and for once, it's not my mom or Anthony or even Kalel, who occasionally calls me when she can't find her boyfriend.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, um, is this Ian?"  
"Melanie?"  
"Oh, good. I have the right number. Hey, Ian."  
"Hey. Uh, what are you calling for?"  
"A model."  
Fuck.  
Shit.  
Why?  
"W-wait, do you mean me?"  
"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to."  
"N-no, I can be your model." Seriously though, I really hope Melanie realizes the fucking sacrifices I make for her.  
"Great! So, do you want to meet me at school now?"  
"Now?"  
"If you can't make it, I could always reschedule."  
"No, don't worry, I can make it. Um, see you in a bit."

I go to the bathroom and take a quick shower. If I'm going to pretend to look nice, I might as well smell nice. When I'm done, I change into some neater clothes and head over to the school in my blue Subaru. As I drive into the parking lot, I see Melanie, waiting for me on the low brick wall that surrounds the front of the school. I beep and she waves. When I step out, she snaps a photo.

She looks down on her camera and smiles, "Looking good, stud." When I get closer to her, I see a photo of myself. My eyes are half-closed and I look like a complete idiot. I feel like one too.  
"You're the one who called me," I say defensively.  
"You're the one who offered to help," she gives me a little pinch and smiles again, and I find out how difficult it is to stay mad at her. I lighten up quickly and for once, find myself not regretting my decisions in life.  
"So, how do you need me to pose?" I put my one hand on my hip and pout my lips. "Like this?"  
She laughs, "Oh, no. Never like that." When she laughs, she looks really cute so I strike another pose to get her to do it again.  
"This is better, right?"  
She shakes her head while she giggles, "Stop it! You're killing me."  
I lay off the ridiculous poses and then ask her, "Alright, so how should I model then?"  
"Just do what feels natural." I blink my eyes cluelessly at first. What the hell does that mean? "Just kidding." Melanie taps my chin up and says, "Tilt like this." Her hands feel warm and soft. "Then turn your head a little to the right. Good. Now, smile." I smile genuinely, with warmth and love and happiness, along with all the other sappy feelings I can think of and she clicks the silver button on her camera.  
"Perfect," she whispers. She shows me, and I see how love-stricken I look and I feel pathetic until I notice the way she is viewing the image. There is awe and wonder in her eyes, and for once, I feel like I might have some sort of a chance with her. It's a fleeting feeling though. Realities tend to not blend with fantasies, I remind myself.  
"Um, so what else do you.. you know, need me to do?"  
"Nothing. I've found my photo. And with it, my new portfolio is complete." She's happy, and in turn, so am I. For a second or two. Then, I realize that it means that she has no need for me anymore and I slowly lift my hand.  
"Right. Guess this is goodbye." I pathetically wave my fingers and turn around to go back to my car.  
"Hey, wait! Before you, uh, go.. can I ask you something?"  
I turn back, "Sure, go ahead."  
"Do... do you want to be my partner? You know, like outside of Lit class."  
"Yeah, yeah. I'd love that."  
"Really? I thought you said it'd be weird."  
"Who said there was something wrong with weird?" I lean in and kiss Melanie's cheek. "See you tomorrow, okay?"  
She's blushing when she says, "Definitely."


End file.
